


Mrs Rachel Zabini

by Axelex12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Worship, Boss/Employee Relationship, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Ejaculation, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gyms, Large Cock, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Divorce, Rough Sex, Showers, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Mrs Zabini/Harry PotterRecently divorced 50 year old hooks up with a younger man.Smut One-Shot
Relationships: Harry Potter/Mrs Zabini
Kudos: 14





	Mrs Rachel Zabini

**Author's Note:**

> Office Affair AU
> 
> No Powers AU
> 
> Older woman/younger man

A kiss that lasted twenty years. They kissed everyday day they were together. If apart, they "smooched" over the phone. She finally broke the kiss. In only took one indiscretion on his part. One indiscretion cost him her trust and their relationship. She progressed through crying and self-pity. It was time to move on.

"Good Morning, Rachel."  
"Morning Harry. How are you?"  
"Just peachy. You?" Rachel smiled at Harry, her co-worker for ten years and a man fifteen years her junior. At fifty, Rachel Zabini was a knockout. A brunette afro crowned a beautiful face with light brown eyes and full, freckled cheeks. Naturally pouty lips gave her a naturally sensual look. She kept her body in excellent shape by running and weight training. Her flesh was firm, yet maintained feminine softness. Her hands were the only part of her that offered a clue to her true age. Her self-care was one of the things her ex-husbands loved about her most. She didn't drink, smoke or do drugs. Her only true indulgence was sex.

Rachel loved sex. Ever since her first orgasm, she was hooked. Though she had many boyfriends before she married, her husbands were the only men who was fortunate enough to have intercourse with her. Of course, she thought they were the greatest lovers because they were the extent of her experience. Now that she was single for the first time in over two decades, she decided to gain more experience. Even with her remarkable looks, Rachel worried that her age would be an issue in finding a suitable partner. Men her age, like her ex, generally preferred younger women. Her face flushed with anger at the thought of him. 

Rachel finished work at six o'clock and headed to the gym. She released her anger by running six miles on the treadmill. The endorphin rush helped calm her down. As she left the gym, she ran into Harry.  
"Hey Rachel!" Harry's demeanor was different. He smiled broadly. His relaxed body language and casual clothing revealed a very handsome man. 

"Harry! What are you doing here?"  
"I was out and about looking for the next Mrs. Potter." They laughed. Harry had been married twice. Like Rachel, he had no children. Rachel's mind flashed back to his second interview and remembered how confident he appeared. Some things don't change. "Good Luck! Have a good night!" Rachel began walking away.

"Hey, do you have a minute?"  
"Sure. What's going on?"  
"I'm sorry about your current divorce. Believe me, I know how much that sucks." Harry's sincerity touched Rachel.  
"Thank you, Harry. That's really sweet of you."  
"It's no problem. You know where to find me if you ever need to talk. And here's my number in case you ever want to talk outside of work." Rachel was stunned. The gesture brought tears to her eyes.

"Can I give you a hug?" Harry said as if on cue. He gently wrapped his arms around her and she wept. It felt good to be held and comforted. They hugged for a while before Harry broke the embrace. Rachel could have sworn she felt heat emitting from Harry's crotch.

"Let me walk you home." Rachel agreed. Harry offered her a tissue and she accepted. As she blew her nose, she glanced down at the ground. As her eyes travelled back up, they stopped at Harry's crotch. A large lump sat next to his right thigh. It reminded her of her ex, who was very well-endowed. Only Harry's bulge was bigger.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Before Rachel could respond, Harry followed her gaze and saw her focal point. "On my God, Rachel. I'm so sorry. It's just..."  
"Don't be sorry Harry. It is actually is VERY flattering." Rachel's mind drifted back to her earlier declaration to enjoy the single life. Her angst transformed to arousal and salacious thoughts. She smiled at Hary, who had his head lowered in shame. She took her finger and lifted his chin. She moved close enough to openly feel the intense heat from his crotch and inhale his Joop cologne. She whispered in his ear "Take me home, Harry. Please." The same finger she used to raise his chin slid down his neck, chest and stopped just above his waistline. She extended all five fingers and lightly rubbed his bulge.

"OK," Harry said clumsily, as he failed to keep his breathing normal. Rachel slid her hand from his erection and grabbed Harry's hand as they headed to her apartment. As they strolled, Harry confessed. "Rachel, I have had a thing for you for years now. I never pursued it because we were both married and I thought I might be too young for you as well." Rachel laughed out loud. She admired Harry's honesty and candor.  
"True, you are a bit young. But why would you want an old hag like me when you can have a young supermodel?"  
"You're gorgeous! And I figured your age meant you had a lot of experience so you would be a great lay," Harry answered nonchalantly. Rachel listened.

"Thank you, Harry. But you know, my husbands were the only men I ever slept with."  
"Get outta here!"  
"It's true."  
"You were never curious about what it would be like to be with other dudes?"  
"Well, yes. But we knew how to keep things lively and interesting." A touch of sadness went through Rachel as she thought about her last ex. She quickly recovered and continued. "You'll find out tonight." She smiled and so did Harry.

They entered Rachel's home and Harry was amazed. Shelves of books lined the walls of the living room. It was if he had walked into an archive room in the library. Ellison, Wright, Baldwin, Dubois, Washington, Malcolm X, Martin Luther King Jr, and Bobby Seale to name a few. The collection amazed Harry.

"Would you like a drink?" The words snapped him out of his trance.

"Yes please. Do you have vodka?"

"Absolut."

"May I have a screwdriver, please?"

"I don't know about the driver, but you will definitely get screwed." They laughed at her word play. She came back with a screwdriver and a cranberry juice for herself.

"I am going to go shower and change. Make yourself comfortable." Rachel stripped out of her workout clothes and hopped into the shower. After her quick shower, she lightly applied cocoa butter to her body. She chose to wear a black bustier. Her ample breasts were pushed almost to her chin. A matching black thong accentuated her plump backside and curves. She checked herself out, walked to the living room and turned on R-Kelly's "Bump and Grind." She casually sat down next to Harry as if nothing was unusual. "Rachel . . ." Words escaped Harry's grasp as the sheer lace exposed her smooth brown skin and six pack abs. He slowly rubbed her thighs. "You're so beautiful." "Thank you, Harry. Now what else are you going to do to make an old lady feel sexy again?" she asked teasingly. Harry smiled and stood up. He pulled Rachel up so she was facing him. He ran his hands slowly from her temples, to her shoulders, then down her arms to her fingertips. The feel of a man's hands on her exposed skin aroused Rachel. Her brown nipples stiffened and pressed against the flimsy lace of the bustier. Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to Rachel's. The intensity of his kiss surprised her. She returned the intensity and slid her tongue into Harry's mouth. Their tongues rolled and wrestled fervently, turning Rachel on exponentially with each second. Harry stopped to catch his breath. He whispered "Rachel, I want to fuck you. Not make love. I want to fuck you so hard that the neighbors will need a cigarette when we're done." To Rachel's shock, the vulgar words ignited her libido and she felt a blissful tightening in her vagina. "Then fuck me. Fuck me Harry!" The act of talking dirty excited Rachel even more. She wanted to get fucked. Harry ran his hands over Rachel's smooth ass and firm thighs. He squeezed her ass cheeks hard. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and explored. Rachel felt Harry's muscular body. She pulled off his Polo shirt, unbuckled his belt and yanked his pants to his ankles. She drove her hand into his boxers and grabbed his sex. WOW! After twenty years of the same dick of her last husband, Rachel enjoyed the feel of Harry's tool. His fat shaft led to a bulbous head. She held it tight and teased the head with her thumb.

Harry teased her erect nipples through her bustier. He moved one hand down her body and into her thong. He quickly realized that she possessed no pubic hair and expertly strummed her clitoris. The new sensations overwhelmed Rachel. She needed a cock now. She tugged Harry's dick faster and harder. She pulled it out of his boxers fully and rubbed the head against the lace of her thong. Harry spun Rachel around so her back faced him. He slid his cock between her ass cheeks, driving Rachel wild. He fondled her breast from behind and gently tugged her nipples. "Bend over and put your hands on the couch," Harry demanded. Rachel followed his instructions. He knelt down, kissed both cheeks and ran his tongue down her crack. He added a playful slap as well. Harry pulled down Rachel's thong and exposed her beautiful pussy. "Spread your legs," Harry said softly. With her back still to Harry, she spread her legs about two feet apart. Harry knelt between her legs and sucked on her clitoris, while he alternated between massaging her ass and breasts. "AH!" Rachel had never experienced cunnilingus this way. Her heat and wetness were reaching new heights. Harry then gently slid two fingers inside Rachel. He angled them so that he pressed directly against her G-spot. He maintained the pressure on her G-spot as he sucked her hard and flicked his tongue furiously. Rachel showered Harry's chin and fingers with her love juice. She trembled as the waves of orgasm buckled her knees. "Get ready," Harry said. "Give it to me! Give me that fat dick!" Harry stood up and finished taking off his boxers. He rubbed himself on Rachel's ass. He sheathed himself and entered her slowly inserting only the head first. With each successive stroke, he inserted a little more of his dick until his balls touched her perineum. Rachel relished the feeling of her vagina being stretched by Harry's penis. She involuntarily tightened around him and knew another orgasm approached. She braced herself on the couch. Harry continued to stroke slowly. He eased in and swirled his hips. Her tightness and the contractions turned Harry on even more. He then made his first hard stroke. "AH!" Harry eased out and repeated the stroke. He pumped his hips and slammed into Rachel. She screamed with each stroke. Suddenly, with her upper body firmly balanced against the couch, Rachel lifted her legs and wrapped them around Harry's waist. As he slammed into her, she met his strokes and pushed back with her ass. "OH!" Harry moaned. He loved her fire. He increased the speed of his hips and gripped Rachel's hips tighter. Rachel adjusted to Harry's pace and clenched her Kegel muscles while they pounded each other. "AH! RACHEL!" The incredible sensation of Rachel tightening on him brought Harry closer to release. With amazing strength, Harry backed Rachel away from the couch. She balanced on the floor so that their union resembled a human wheelbarrow. "YES!" Rachel screamed as Harry pounded her vagina in a frenzy. Rachel's vagina contracted and intense waves of sublime energy flowed through her body from head to toe. As her orgasm subsided, she clenched her pussy again and milked Harry's dick. He stroked once more and shot ropes of cum into Rachel. He gently laid Rachel's legs on the floor as she released them from around his waist. Harry joined her. "That was amazing!" Harry gushed. Rachel smiled at the young man who had just rocked her world. "You weren't so bad yourself," she replied. She kissed him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "What do you think about being the next Mrs. Harry Potter?" Harry joked. Rachel laughed. "Not a chance. But we can definitely do this again," she said as she teased his nipple with her manicured finger. "I'll take it!" Harry leaned over and kissed Rachel passionately as she gently squeezed his nipple. They prepared for Round 2.


End file.
